Posesión
by Gigi Lee
Summary: Diez historias cortas en las que el ser posesivo tendrá algo que ver. NxM.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Creo que todos sabemos que los personajes no me pertenecen, son únicos y exclusivamente de Tachibana Higuchi.

Todos sabemos que cuando se trata de Mikan, Natsume es muy posesivo.

Y no es nada de "¡Oh, este chocolate es mío!" cuando decimos posesivo nos referimos a _posesivo de verdad. _

¿Y eso que tiene de diferente con solo posesivo?

Pues veamos lo que está pasando ahora mismo.

Natsume estaba subido en su árbol de Sakura, nada fuera de lo normal. Excepto por que el poseedor de Alice de fuego, estaba que echaba humo por los ojos, si eso era posible para él.

¿La razón?

Estaba siendo espectador de una confesión, nada mas y nada menos que a SU Mikan.

Se notaba que el chico que se confesaba estaba demasiado nervioso, tal vez era por el extraño calor que había a su alrededor. Pero cuando te confiesas no estas pendiente de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor, notas que te sudan las manos. Y aunque te hayas preparado un discurso bonito y por lo menos decente, todo eso no importa, ya que estas tan nervioso como para acordarte del dichoso discurso. Pero volvamos a la situación actual.

- ¡Sa-Sakura-san! - casi gritó el pobre muchacho.

- ¿Si?

He aquí otra cosa extraña. Cuando te dejan una carta por debajo de la puerta de tu habitación y dice algo como "espérame a las cinco bajo el árbol de Sakura" todo el mundo pensaría que es una confesión, y aquí viene la cosa mas extraña. Mikan Sakura, en ningún momento pensó eso.

¿Que qué tiene esa en la cabeza? Quien sabe …

- Y-y-yo q-queria - tartamudeaba el pobre chico.

Mikan por su parte tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara y esperaba pacientemente a que el chico diga lo que tiene que decir.

Natsume decidió que ya era hora de actuar. De un salto bajo del árbol y sin que se diera cuenta se coloco detrás de Mikan.

Para él era posible hacer esto sin que lo noten gracias a sus años de entrenamiento.

Con sus dos manos cogió a la chica por detrás, es decir, la agarro de sus pechos y la pegó a él.

- Piérdete. Ella es mía - dijo Natsume con un tono gélido en su voz.

El muchacho, debido al miedo, corrió despavorido.

Mikan, estaba pálida. Esto para ella ya era demasiado. No se movió, no emitió sonido alguno, su cerebro había dejado de funcionar. Simplemente se quedó en blanco.

- ¿Lunares?

3 … 2 … 1 …

-¡SUÉLTAME GRAN PERVERTIDO! - gritó Mikan con todo su ser. No está de más decir que todos en la academia la escucharon.

El pobre gato negro casi se queda sordo. La soltó y se tapó los oídos.

- ¿Qué te pasa, estúpida? No grites así que me van a sangrar los oídos.

- ¿¡Cómo puedes preguntar que me pasa!. Esto es imperdonable, imperdonable - decía mientras se cubría los pechos.

Acto seguido Mikan avanzó para darle un bofetón. Pero Natsume ya había visto esto, así que la agarró de ambas manos.

- ¡Suéltame Natsume! ¡Te voy a dar lo que te mereces!

- ¿Lo que me merezco? - rió. - Y según tú ¿Qué es lo que me merezco?

- ¡Ya es hora de que alguien te ponga en tu lugar, y esa seré yo!

- ¿Ah, si? El que te va a poner en tu lugar seré yo.

Natsume hizo algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. La besó. ¡Natsume la estaba besando! Mikan no se movió, ni se inmutó. Cuando se dio cuenta, él ya se había separado.

Con una sonrisa socarrona le susurro al oído: - Recuerda, tu eres mía -. Y se fue, así sin mas.

Mikan siguió ahí, de piedra. Cuando volvió a sus cinco sentidos, Natsume ya se había ido.

3 … 2 … 1 …

- ¡Yo no soy tuya! - gritó por segunda vez en el día con todo su ser.

Otra vez la escuchó toda la academia. Y Natsume que caminaba por los pasillos, también la había oído.

-_ Claro que eres mía, ya lo veras. _- pensaba el chico con una gran sonrisa.

Por lo menos ahora sabemos que en la cabeza de Mikan solo habitaba Natsume.

Después de todo ella era su _posesión, _y sin que ella lo supiese él también le pertenecía.

**Fin**

**Notas de la autora: Hace mucho que quería escribir algo sobre Natsume y Mikan, y mas ahora con el cambio de fanfiction.**

**Adoro a esta pareja *.* Natsume me parece taaaan lindo. Espero que el manga tenga un final feliz, por que si habéis leído los últimos capítulos dan ganas de llorar ;^; **

**Bueno acepto lo que sea, criticas, tomatazos, lo que sea. Contesto a los reviews en mi profile.**

**Nos leeremos pronto. Bye-by!**

**angie_badgirl**


	2. Chapter 2

Imperdonable. Lo que Natsume hace es imperdonable.

¿No puede dejarme disfrutar un poco de mi vida? El tiene a casi todas las chicas de la Academia a sus pies, y aun así, me viene a molestar a mi. ¿Qué le he hecho yo? No creo que en mi anterior vida fuera una persona tan mala, pero claro, eso no lo se.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, ahí esta él - el rey de los monos - con sus secuaces los monos. No estoy para charlas amigables, así que me acerco a él con toda la rabia que llevo encima.

-Eh, tú - lo llamo.

Hace que no me ve pero luego de unos segundos veo que reacciona y se gira hacia mí.

-¿Se puede saber quien eres tú para meterte en mi vida? - le pregunto.

Ya me da igual que sus amigos se enteren, de todas maneras Koko lo leerá de su mente y se lo contará a alguien y ese alguien se lo contará a otra persona y así una cadena sin fin.

Con una rápida mirada de Natsume sus amigos se fueron, todos entendieron que quería estar a solas conmigo.

-¿Ahora qué te pasa, lunares?

-¡Como te atreves! ¡Ni siquiera intentes negarlo!

No respondió.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora no tienes palabras para describir lo que has hecho? Discúlpate, pide perdón de rodillas, pero di algo ¡maldición! - mis niveles de enfado eran muy altos.

-Haber, si explicaras lo que te pasa tal vez te diría algo, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que me estas hablando. Y deja de gritar que tu voz es muy chillona.

-¿Así que ahora no quieres recordar? Pues bien, te refrescaré la memoria. - cogí todo el aire que pude y enseguida lo solté. Esto iba a ser difícil. - ¿Recuerdas a Hiroshi Aki?

-¿El idiota de habilidades especiales?

-¡No lo llames idiota!

-Da igual. Eso es lo que es.

-Como sea, él y yo habíamos quedado en ir juntos a ciudad central, pero alguien entró a su cuarto, le escondió toda su ropa y quemó parte de sus pertenencias. ¿Fuiste tú, verdad?

-Yo no lo hice, no me interesa lo que tenga en su cuarto.

¡Pero que cínico es!

-Natsume, no me voy a enfadar, dime lo que pasó y yo te entenderé. - intenté dedicarle una de mis mejores sonrisas pero creo que fue en vano.

-No me cae bien.

-¡Así que sí fuiste tú! Dime Natsume, ¿a qué tienes miedo?

Él solo miraba hacia otro lado.

-¿A que me aleje de ti? ¿A que no te hable nunca más? Ya te lo he dicho Natsume, tú y yo somos amigos, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti.

Al terminar esta frase algo en él cambio.

-Parece que no lo recuerdas.

-¿Recordar? ¿Qué tengo que recordar?

-Creo haberte dicho que tú me perteneces.

¿Eh?, ¿Eso lo dijo en serio? Yo pensaba que era alguna mala broma de las que ya estaba un poco acostumbrada.

-No puedes irte con nadie a menos que yo te de permiso.

Me faltan palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo.

-¿C-Cómo?

Estaba tan aturdida en ese momento que no me di cuenta como se me acercaba y me agarraba en un fuerte abrazo.

-No lo olvides - me susurró al oído y acto seguido lo mordisqueó.

-¡Ah! ¡D-Detente! - intenté alejarlo pero mis fuerzas flaquearon.

Se fue separando poco a poco de mí y me miró a los ojos. No se si fue una alucinación mía pero justo en ese momento en sus labios me pareció ver una sonrisa, no pude comprobar si fue cierto o no porque cuando miré otra vez ya no estaba.

-No lo olvides … - volvió a repetir.

Y me besó. Aunque yo no lo llamaría beso porque lo único que hizo fue juntar sus labios con los míos.

Todo lo que venía a reclamarle desapareció o se me olvidó, todo por su culpa. ¿Por qué siempre causa este efecto en mí? Ni una sola vez puedo enfrentarle y salir victoriosa ya que siempre hace algo que no me esperaba. Hotaru una vez me dijo que ya me daría cuenta algún día.

-Nos vemos, lunares - y se largó.

Me dejó aquí con el enfado ya olvidado y más roja que un tomate.

¿Que yo soy su posesión? ¡JA! No me hagas reír.

**Notas de la autora: Las ideas fluyen cuando me voy a dormir (en algo tendré que pensar para dormirme), y esto es lo que salió, un capítulo mas de "posesión", lo hice porque se cuanto se sufre esperando continuaciones o un capítulo mas, este sí es el último. **

**Críticas, tomatazos o sea lo que sea yo lo recibiré todo, solo dejen un review.**

**Nos volveremos a leer, quizás mas pronto de lo que vosotros pensáis xD**

**PD: Espero que todo se publique con normalidad ya que no lo estoy subiendo desde mi ordenador.**

**angie-badgirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Al final lo he convertido en una serie de historias cortas. Gracias por los consejos. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**oOoOoOo**

-¡Natsume!

-¿Y ahora qué, lunares?

-Te digo que mi nombre es Mikan, pero bueno, ¡mira lo que me ha dado Narumi-sensei! - exclamó la castaña muy emocionada.

Natsume no se esperaba nada bueno viniendo del profesor afeminado.

-¡Son chocolates Natsume, quiero compartirlos contigo! - sonreía muy contenta.

-No quiero nada que venga de ese imbécil.

-¡Narumi-sensei no es ningún imbécil!

-Claro que lo es, solo mira lo que te ha dado. Solo a alguien como él se le ocurriría regalar bobadas.

-¡No son bobadas!

-Además, no puedes estar fiándote de todo lo que te den, ¿y si le puso algo dentro y solo se quiere aprovechar de ti?

La idea de aprovecharse de ella no le hacía ninguna gracia. Si es que tenía razón, hoy ha aceptado algo que le ha dado Narumi pero al día siguiente puede aceptar alguna otra cosa de algún desconocido, y eso no podría acabar bien.

-¿No puedes aceptarlo y ya está?

-No me gustan los dulces. Aunque si de verdad quieres que me lo coma puedes rogarme un poco más. - sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡Ni loca! - haciendo caso omiso a sus provocaciones se sentó a su lado.

Mikan observaba pensativa los cerezos en flor, "¿Por qué nunca acepta algo de lo que le doy?", "¿Por qué siempre me molesta?". Estos eran algunos pensamientos de la castaña.

-Ne, Natsume.

-Hn.

Mikan lo interpretó como un signo de que estaba oyendo.

-¿Te caigo bien?

-¿A que viene ahora esa pregunta?

-Es que estaba pensando… tu casi siempre estás solo y no dejas que nadie se te acerque. Cuando yo lo intento siempre haces lo mismo, me pones un apodo dependiendo de la ropa interior que lleve ese día y por eso pensé… - hizo una pausa - que tal vez te caiga mal todo el mundo, o simplemente solo yo.

Natsume estaba sorprendido. Nunca se imaginó que aquella niña pudiera pensar que le caía mal. ¿Acaso no le había dado suficientes señales que demostraban que estaba enamorado de ella? Solo bastaba con mirar cómo se comportaba con ella respecto a los demás. A ella y sólo a ella le permitía hacer cosas que a otros les hubiera causado una quemadura de primer grado.

_-Mikan es tonta, si quieres decirle algo tienes que decírselo de frente. Nunca capta las indirectas._

Ya se había dado cuenta de ello. Pero ahora es cuando las palabras de Imai cobraban más sentido.

-Eres tonta.

-¡Natsume! Yo aquí hablándote seriamente y lo único que obtengo de ti es un insulto.

-No deberías pensar cosas tan difíciles para ti, harás que se te quemen las pocas neuronas que te quedan. - estaba intentando evitar esa respuesta…

-¡No me has respondido! - ignoró el insulto.

…pero esta vez tendría que darla. O tal vez no.

-¿No traías algo de Narumi?

-¡Ah, es verdad!

Que fácil era guiarla por donde uno quería.

-Toma, aquí tienes, mitad y mitad.

El chico de cabello negro se quedó mirando los chocolates. Si no se los comía tendría que estar soportando una bomba de preguntas por parte de la castaña, pero ¿y si de verdad había algo en ellos?. Siguió mirando los chocolates con desconfianza pero al final decidió meterse uno en la boca.

-¿A que están ricos? - dijo Mikan acercándose peligrosamente hacia su cara.

Natsume se sonrojó por la proximidad, aunque lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo.

-Mmm… - saboreó el dulce - no saben bien.

-¿Cómo? - abrió y cerró los ojos.

-La mitad de mis chocolates no saben bien. Me has dado la parte que no está bueno y tú te has quedado con la que sabe mejor.

Si se cree esta pequeña broma se convertiría en la más ingenua del mundo.

-¿En serio? - preguntó con ingenuidad.

Y cayó. ¿De verdad hay alguien en el mundo que piensa que una mitad de chocolate sabe diferente a la otra mitad? Ver para creer.

-Déjame probarlos.

Estiró su mano para intentar agarrar sus chocolates.

-No, son míos.

-Venga Natsume, no seas tacaño.

Siguió estirando su mano para intentar agarrar los chocolates de Natsume, este por su parte iba levantando su brazo cada vez mas hacia arriba. Llegó un punto en el que no pudo estirar más el brazo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de Natsume. Pero aun así no se dio por vencida, siguió intentando alcanzar el chocolate aun estando encima del chico.

Parece ser que no se dio cuenta de la posición incómoda (para él) en la que estaban. Natsume estaba cada vez más nervioso, podía sentir **todo **el cuerpo de la chica.

-¡Basta ya lunares, bájate de una vez! - la empujó hacia un lado.

-¡Con más cuidado Natsume, me has hecho daño!

Natsume se levantó, se sacudió el uniforme dispuesto a irse, pero antes de eso le tiró los chocolates sobre la falda.

-Un momento, ¿de verdad estaban malos? - le preguntó Mikan con una cara de tristeza.

Él se detuvo un momento, giró su cabeza y contestó:

-Estaban delicioso.

Mikan no se esperaba la repentina sinceridad por parte de él, así que reaccionó de la mejor manera que pudo.

-Me alegro. - y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas, una de las que podía rivalizar con el sol primaveral.

Natsume se sonrojó, y esta vez Mikan sí se dio cuenta.

Por lo menos había sacado algo bueno de todo esto.

**oOoOoOo**

**Son casi las tres de la madrugada, me surge la inspiración a unas horas mas raras… Bueno, ¿les gustó? Yo adoro como Natsume le toma el pelo a Mikan y cuando se pone celoso me emociono mucho 3**

**Se que el manga acabará de la mejor manera posible, yo doy fe de ello ;^; **

**Espero reviews, siempre me sacan una sonrisa y son mi fuente de inspiración. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Disfruten de la historia!**

**oOoOoOo**

Hoy era uno de esos extraños días en los que a pesar de la lluvia se podía ver brillar el sol en todo lo alto.

Algunos alumnos de la academia Alice estaban fastidiados por el clima, otros en cambio lo disfrutaban, como era el caso de Mikan Sakura.

No tenía un clima que la pusiera triste, a veces solamente se quedaba observando caer la lluvia desde la ventana de su habitación, otros días disfrutaba de una fiesta de pijama junto con sus amigas. Pero hoy no era el caso.

Había salido de clases junto a su pareja, cuando empezó a llover. Ignoró el agua cayendo y corrió debajo de ella para recibirla.

-¡Mira Natsume, está lloviendo!

Como si nunca hubiera visto la lluvia…

-Entra que te vas a resfriar. - le aconsejó Natsume.

Ella lo ignoró y empezó a danzar bajo la lluvia. Levantó ambos brazos y empezó a girar mirando al cielo.

-Si pudiera alcanzarlo…

Natsume no comprendía lo que estaba tratando de decir. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba hablando? La lluvia le ha de haber afectado. Pero no le molestaba, en cambio se dedicó a observarla. Se veía tan bonita asi bajo la lluvia. El agua le caía en su cabeza, siguió el camino de unas gotas que desembocaron en esos labios, ahora pálidos por el agua.

-¡Ah!

Un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La muy torpe se había mareado de tanto girar y había caído sobre su trasero. Iba a ir en su ayuda pero alguien se le adelantó.

-¿Esta bien, Sakura-san?

Al parecer no era el único espectador.

-Sí, muchas gracias. - y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas brillantes que le hacen parar el corazón a cualquiera. El chico solo se la quedó mirando embobado.

Como odiaba que hiciera eso. Sabía que no lo hacía intencionadamente, pero le molestaba. Él quería que sus sonrisas solo fueran para él y nadie más. El solo ver que algún idiota se sonrojaba a causa de ella le ponía enfermo.

-Lunares. - ignoró completamente al chico que estaba al lado de Mikan.

-¡Natsume te vas a resfriar!

-Idiota, eso mismo te dije yo. Venga, vámonos que te tienes que secar. - la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hacia dentro de la academia.

No iba a dejar que ningún imbécil se le acercase.

-¿Te ocurre algo Natsume? Hoy estás raro.

-¿Cómo de raro?

-No se. Hoy estás mas tranquilo. Normalmente estarías comportándote como el pervertido que eres mirando mis bragas.

Se paró en seco y algo le vino a la mente. ¿Acaso…?

-¿Quieres decir que prefieres que esté mirando el tipo de bragas que llevas cada día?

Mikan se sonrojó furiosamente.

-¡N-No! ¡Pervertido!

Natsume aprovechó el sonrojo de la chica, la agarró por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo. Mikan sintió una mano que le recorrió desde el muslo hasta volver otra vez a su cintura

-Y dime, ¿por dónde quieres que empiece hoy?

Se quedó helada. Natsume la estaba tocando donde no debía. No es que no le gustara, de alguna forma sentía que el chico era especial, pero no podía evitar pensar que solo estaba jugando con ella.

-¡S-Suéltame! ¡no quiero que me toques!

-No hay nada de malo en eso, si hasta creo que lo disfrutas.

-¡Para nada! ¡Sabes perfectamente que solo mi futuro esposo puede tocarme en sitios que otros no deben!

Para Natsume el imaginar a alguien con un rostro desconocido manoseando a la castaña le causaba un gran malestar en el estómago. Tal era su molestia que no midió sus palabras.

-Eso si es que consigues a alguien que quiera casarse contigo. Porque eres torpe, fea, gritona, tienes mal gusto para la ropa interi - no terminó su frase porque una bofetada lo detuvo.

Observó a la castaña con la mano alzada y el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos.

-¡Te odio Natsume Hyuuga!¡No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra! - levantó el rostro lleno de lágrimas y echó a correr.

El de ojos carmesí se quedó parado con la mano en la mejilla. Por una parte había sido culpa suya, pero tampoco era para poner así.

**oOoOoOo**

Mikan corrió hecha un mar de lágrimas. No sabía donde ir, y el único sitio que se le ocurría era el laboratorio de su mejor amiga.

-¡Hotaruuuu! - corrió a abrazar a su amiga pero fue recibida por un cañonazo de su arma.

_¡Baka!_

-¡Que mala eres, Hotaru!

-No te me acerques, estás mojada y fría. Toma. - le tiró una toalla a la cabeza.

No parece pero en el fondo Hotaru se preocupa mucho por su amiga.

-¿Y ahora porqué lloras? - quiso saber la inventora.

-Es que… es que… - hipó - Natsume es tan malo…

Hotaru ya se imaginaba que tenía algo que ver con el poseedor del alice de fuego.

-Para ti todo el mundo es malo.

-¡Pero él es malo de verdad! Primero se comporta como un pervertido conmigo y luego me dice que nadie querrá casarse conmigo y me llama fea y torpe…

-Ahora mismo sí que te veas fea porque no paras de llorar.

Las palabras de Hotaru sirvieron para echar leña al fuego porque Mikan empezó a llorar otra vez.

La de ojos amatista se estaba cansando un poco. Fue a la pequeña cocina que tenía en su laboratorio y se puso a preparar una infusión.

-Bebe. Te calmará. - le tendió a Mikan la manzanilla y esta la cogió con ambas manos.

-¡Está caliente!

-Claro, idiota.

-Hotaru, no me gusta la manzanilla. Prefiero el té.

-Me da igual. Bébetelo.

Mikan siguió quejándose un poco pero al final se la bebió.

-Ahora vete a tu cuarto que tengo trabajo que hacer. - dijo Hotaru.

-¿Y no puedo dormir aquí? Es que necesito a alguien que me consuele…

-No. Eres una molestia.

A veces las palabras de Hotaru le dolían un poco.

-¡Está bien!¡Me voy! - exclamó dolida. Salió y dio un portazo.

Mikan se dirigió a su cuarto un poco molesta. Definitivamente hoy no era su día. Primero se enfadaba con Natsume y pensó que tal vez con ver a Hotaru el malestar desaparecería, pero no hizo mas que aumentar.

Entró a su cuarto y vio las ventanas abiertas. Debía cerrarlas, la lluvia estaba entrando. Fue a cerrarlas pero un sonoro estornudo la detuvo. Le pesaba la cabeza, se sentía un poco mareada…

Y lo siguiente que supo es que vio todo negro.

**oOoOoOo**

**Es la primera historia que la dejo en continuación. Eso le pasa por estar bajo la lluvia y no secarse a tiempo.**

**Siempre tengo algo distinto en la cabeza, pero a medida que empiezo a escribir lo que tenía pensado desde un principio se convierte en otra cosa, y así me pasa siempre. Déjenme decirles que ya tengo pensado el tema hasta la historia siete, solo me faltan tres más, pero no se preocupen, empiezo a escribir y las ideas vuelan solas ;)**

**Ya saben, los reviews son la fuente de mi inspiración ¡vivo de ellos! XD Chao, chao.**

**PD: Creo que la siguiente historia va a ser mi favorita, *sonrisa pícara*.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Creo que a estas alturas solo he puesto el disclaimer una vez. Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Higuchi Tachibana.**

**oOoOoOo**

-Bien chicos, eso es todo por hoy.

Narumi apiló correctamente las hojas que tenía en las manos y acto seguido salió del aula.

Nada mas salir el profesor del salón algunos alumnos se levantaron corriendo a conversar con sus compañeros de clase, otros se dedicaron a tirar papelitos o hacer bromitas con sus Alices.

Natsume miraba de un lado a otro claramente buscando a alguien.

-¿Buscando a Sakura-san?

Era Ruka.

-No.- respondió.

Ruka solo suspiró. Su amigo a veces era tan terco…

-Es raro que no haya llegado, ya estamos en la tercera hora.

-Hn.

-Normalmente llega siempre a las justas, tal vez le haya pasado algo…

Con estas palabras Natsume se preocupó. ¿Y si es cierto que le había pasado algo? Tal vez la secuestraron, o estaba perdida. Ella era tan torpe… Sus negativos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con la intervención de Hotaru.

-¿Estáis hablando de la baka?

-Imai-san, ¿tu sabes algo de ella?

-La última vez que la vi fue ayer por la noche, estaba empapada y llorando. Me pregunto de quien habrá sido la culpa.- esto último lo dijo mirando a Natsume.

-Puede que esté enferma.- dijo Ruka.

-Bien. Después de clases iremos a verla.

-¿Y porqué me incluyes a mi? - preguntó Natsume.

-Tu también vienes, y punto.- ordenó Hotaru.

**oOoOoOo**

Pasadas las clases el grupo se dirigía a la habitación de Mikan, bueno, precisamente no era un grupo ya que el único que iba era Natsume. Este maldecía interiormente a sus dos amigos. Se habían excusado con "tenemos cosas que hacer".

Ya veía cómo les importaba la castaña…

Se paró en frente de la puerta y tocó. Esperó respuesta pero nada. Medio minuto después volvió a tocar y todavía nada. Se estaba empezando a impacientar. Sin permiso de nadie abrió la puerta, que casualmente estaba sin llave.

_Niña tonta. _Pensó.

Y la encontró en el suelo.

Corrió a su lado para ver si se encontraba bien. La cogió entre sus brazos y comprobó la temperatura. ¡Estaba ardiendo!

La cargó al estilo princesa y la puso en la cama. Miles de pensamientos cruzaron su cabeza. Quería ayudarla, pero no sabia que hacer. Cuando él se enfermaba simplemente te tomaba una pastilla y descansaba pero la niña era tan delicada, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar.

-¿Nat…sume?

La voz de Mikan interrumpió el sin fin de pensamientos que estaba teniendo.

-Mikan- le respondió.

Ella se sintió en el mismísimo cielo con solo oír la pronunciación de su nombre.

-¿Qué me pasa? Me duele la cabeza…

-Tienes fiebre y no se cómo bajártela.

Entonces le vino a la mente un método que tal vez pueda funcionar. Quien diría que las películas que ponía Narumi en clase le servirían para algo.

-Ven. Agárrate.

La volvió a cargar y la llevó al baño. Ahí la depositó con cuidado en el suelo y se dispuso a llenar la bañera.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿No pretenderás meterme ahí?

-Lo vi en un programa. Puede ser bueno para que te baje la fiebre.

-Solo es ficción. Ay me estoy mareando…

-Entra.- le ordenó.

-No quiero. Tengo frío.

-O entras tú o te meto yo.

Mikan lo miró con mala cara y entró poco a poco.

-¡Está frío!

Iba a salir corriendo pero Natsume la agarró de los hombros y la sentó a la fuerza en la tina.

Ella se quejó y empezó a moverse como un pez fuera del agua.

-¡Estate quieta que me estás mojando a mi también!

Pasados unos segundos Mikan se fue relajando hasta que dejó de moverse y quedarse quieta. Los segundos seguían pasando y el ambiente empezó a volverse un poco incómodo, sobre todo para Mikan.

-Y bien, dime de dónde sacaste este método tan absurdo.- intentó hacer conversación la castaña.

-Ya te lo dije, en un programa.

-No creo que en el programa hayan tratado a la chica tan bruscamente.

-No era una chica, si no un chico.

-¿Qué le pasaba?

Pero y a ella qué le importaba. Se guardó sus palabras e intentó ser un poco más amable.

-Estaba enfermo, entonces vino una médico a curarlo que casualmente estaba enamorada de él. Era todo un culebrón.

A Mikan se le iluminaron los ojos con solo escuchar la historia.

-¿Y que pasó? ¿Acabaron juntos?

Natsume suspiró pesadamente.

-Él también la quería pero estaba casado por eso no podían estar juntos. Ella estaba intentando curarlo pero él se lo ponía difícil. - sonrió- Cada vez que ella lo tocaba le rogaba que volviera con él, pero ella se negaba porque era una mujer de altos principios y mentía que no lo amaba. La verdad es que el hombre daba pena.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¿Y porqué no?

-A mi me parece algo muy bonito. Él la quiere y solo quería estar con ella, por lo menos intenta estar con la persona a la que ama. La penosa es ella que no quiere llegar a ser feliz.

-La vida no es tan fácil como tú crees.

-Se que no es fácil, pero algunas personas solo se la complican más. Ella podía dejar su orgullo a un lado y decirle que también lo ama, él se divorcia y vivieron felices y comieron perdices.

No pudo evitar reírse de lo que dijo.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? - preguntó ofendida.

No sabe lo difícil que puede llegar a ser estar con la persona que amas…

-Venga, salgamos de aquí.

Por tercera vez en el día la volvió a cargar. Cogió una toalla y se la puso encima.

-Pareces un perro mojado

-¡Oye!

Se dirigió a la cama y la colocó en ella. Se paró en frente de ella, le quitó la toalla y empezó a pasársela por el cabello.

En un acto de debilidad - tal vez por la fiebre -, Mikan abrazó a Natsume por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

-Natsume, gracias.

El muchacho se quedó paralizado. No quería apartarla de su lado pero su cabeza decía que tenia que hacerlo.

-Aparta que me estás mojando.

-Ya estás mojado, así que no importa.

Mikan estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras que con una sonrisa se deleitaba con el latir del corazón del muchacho.

Natsume suspiró por enésima vez en el día. Lo estaba poniendo nervioso, muy nervioso.

-Suéltame que ya me voy, te tienes que cambiar.

Escuchó un quejido por parte de la castaña.

-Está bien, pero ven a visitarme luego - y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que a él tanto le gustaban.

Natsume por fin pudo alejarse un poco. Ella se levantó puso las manos sobre sus hombros y lo besó en los labios. Fue un beso corto, de dos segundos. Todo para agradecerle.

Al terminar ni si quiera le miró a la cara, simplemente lo empujó hacia a la puerta y la cerró sobre sus narices.

Él no reaccionó. Se quedó de espaldas a la puerta en la misma posición en la que lo habían besado. Cuando su cerebro terminó de asimilar lo ocurrido no pudo evitar acordarse del dichoso programa.

Por desgracia - o fortuna - se largó de clase y no pudo ver el final, pero si tenía mas o menos un final parecido a lo que acaba de ocurrir, tendría que agradecérselo a Narumi.

**oOoOoOo**

**Pido disculpas por los errores ortográficos, y la falta de coherencia que puedan tener algunas cosas.**

**¿He tardado en actualizar? Yo creo que un poco, y tiempo tengo mucho ya que no voy a clases, pero este mes ha sido el de las fiestas. Bautizos, buscar prenda por prenda cada día en las tiendas. TODAS las semanas teníamos algún cumpleaños (va enserio), y eso conlleva noches en vela, a veces ni pasaba por mi casa, y cómo no, romperte el coco pensando en los dichosos regalos. Ah, y también un bloqueo mental, me quedé estancada en una parte (-.-'). Pero para compensarlo este capítulo ha sido más largo.**

**Por cierto, ya tengo el tema sobre lo que voy a escribir de ocho historias, solo me faltan dos ^^. **


End file.
